Council of Nine
The Council of Nine, also known as the Council, is a group of businessmen who wanted to seize power and control of the United States of America's government through the manipulation of American politics and the economy. History In 1901, the Council orchestrated the assassination of , the 25th President of the United States.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Thomas Gloucester, a member of the Council, orchestrated the Wall Street Crash of 1929, warning other members of the Council, so that they could prepare for its repercussions. Hugh Jones, the founder of the Roxxon Oil Corporation, made so much money that by 1947 he was able to have a luxurious lifestyle off the dividends of other companies, not the profits of Roxxon itself.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Isodyne Energy Plot Arriving at the Arena Club, Calvin Chadwick was informed by Eddie that the Council of Nine were waiting for him in the meeting room. Unaware that there would be a meeting, Chadwick requested a drink and prepared to join the others. ]] Chadwick joined the Council and was informed by Thomas Gloucester that the Isodyne Program would be shut down immediately as he had not provided them with any results and it had now attracted an SSR investigation. Chadwick argued that the Zero Matter he had discovered could potentially change the world and make them billions. Gloucester insisted that the decision had already been made and Hugh Jones advised that he focus on the senate race; although highly disappointed, Chadwick was forced to agree and snubbed out his candle as a symbol of his obedience. Manipulating the Future is blackmailed]] Deciding that Calvin Chadwick needed help in his Senatorial campaign against Representative Anderson because the press learned about an explosion that had occurred at Isodyne Energy Headquarters, the Council chose to frame Jason Wilkes as a member of the and a spy working for Moscow. Money and passports were put under a floorboard in the Wilkes Resident and the weapon used to kill two SSR agents was placed in his bedroom. The evidence against Wilkes was easy to find by the Strategic Scientific Reserve who were investigating; the Council also had a newspaper pre-printed with the treasonous accusation. drinks with Calvin Chadwick]] A step further was taken by the Council to have Anderson leave the race and allow Chadwick to run unopposed; two newspapers were prepared, one with Anderson involved in a sex scandal, the other with Anderson deciding to yield. As the Council left its meeting, Peggy Carter snuck into the secret meeting room, but the Council had the room filled with anti-bugging technology which foiled her plan to put eavesdropping devices in the room. The next morning, Vernon Masters had SSR Chief Jack Thompson meet Chadwick, who thanked Thompson for his help in the Isodyne Energy controversy. Thompson noticed that the newspaper Chadwick was reading had a headline exactly as Carter described.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels Members 'Hugh Jones' *'Name': Hugh Jones *'Position': Head *'Description': Hugh Jones is the head of the Roxxon Oil Corporation and among many who funded Calvin Chadwick's research into Zero Matter. He, along with Thomas Gloucester, voted to shut the project down. 'Thomas Gloucester' *'Name': Thomas Gloucester *'Position': Head *'Description': Thomas Gloucester is a powerful American businessman who orchestrated the stock market crash to help benefit Hugh Jones. He was among the other council members who shut down the Zero Matter research. 'Calvin Chadwick' *'Name': Calvin Chadwick *'Position': Head *'Description': Calvin Chadwick is a businessman, an United States Senatorial candidate and husband of famed actress, Whitney Frost. He came before the council to ask for help covering up the Zero Matter research; however, due to the amount of attention drawn through the SSR, the members voted to shut it down. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season Two'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Better Angels'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' ***''The Atomic Job'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *It was confirmed by Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas that the Council of Nine is, for all intents and purposes, the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the Secret Empire.Agent Carter bosses answer burning premiere questions *The 'A' symbol used by the Council of Nine is identical to one of the ancient HYDRA symbols introduced in season three of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Despite that, Michele Fazekas stated that the Council is not connected to HYDRA. References External Links * * * Category:Council of Nine Category:Organizations